


It's Always a Party

by DarlingSpade



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Abusive Ron Weasley, Auror Harry Potter, F/M, Good Draco Malfoy, Minor Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Past Abuse, Ron Weasley Bashing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:40:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29047818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarlingSpade/pseuds/DarlingSpade
Summary: A Dramione story. Expect abuse Ron Weasley and Draco now being a good guy. The story takes place a few years after Hogwarts/The Great War. Everything starts at a party and we get to see these character's lives unfold and things are revealed.It says ongoing but I only intend for it to be a couple of chapters long. I already have most of the work finished, I just like having the chapters ready to edit in case I want to fix/change something.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 10
Kudos: 44





	1. The Party

"I can't believe you're dragging me out to this. This is stupid." The blonde man complained.  
"Draco, It'll be fun. Besides, it's at her and Ginny's flat. With Ginny there, it can't be that weird."  
"How did you even become friends with Luna Lovegood in the first place, Blaise?"  
  
The dark man chuckled and shrugged whilst continuing to drag Draco Malfoy towards a small house in the middle of the cul-de-sac. "I got myself into some trouble at the end of our seventh year. I think you were in the Hall or something at the time, but Luna found me hung up on the fifth floor. It was Peeves. I cracked a joke he didn't like so he strung me up and started singing about how I had damaged school property. And I would have been caught by Filch if it weren't for her." Draco eyed him skeptically. "Look, I don't know okay? I don't remember the conversation much but I think she took pity on me. So she got me down and hid me. Most everyone thinks she's mad, so Filch really just ignored her and figured she was off being, y'know, 'Loony'." They continued to walk and Draco had forgotten to struggle as he was simply listening, but Blaise was still half-heartedly holding him. "Once he left I wasn't really sure what to do or say. She went on about how I looked kinda funny but I said thank you. I don't know. She's weird, but I felt bad for everything. The war just kinda put a bunch of things into perspective. So, I tried to keep up with her, and start reigning in the other Slytherins and people who were still calling her 'Loony'." He shrugged again as they stopped before the small white house. "It's just turned into a pleasant friendship. It's also nice having Ginny not hate me so much anymore, although she's still with Potter."  
  
"I have a feeling you should look for other girls, mate. Rumour is its smooth sailing, those two. Unlike Weasley and Hermione." Draco stared at the house and could see colourful lights flashing from the windows. He could just faintly hear music coming from the house.  
  
"Hermione? Since when are you on a first-name-basis with Granger?" Blaise raised an eyebrow smirking.  
  
Draco's face flushed slightly. "Well, like you, with your relationships that I didn't know about, Hermione and I started talking around Christmas time, our seventh year as well. Draco regretted mentioning anything immediately.  
  
"Well, I gotta hear this then."  
"Don't we have a party to go to?" Draco tried to step towards the house but Blaise pulled him back.  
"Nope, it can wait five minutes."  
"Fine." Draco rolled his eyes. "Potter and Weasley didn't return for their seventh year, as you probably knew."  
"Yeah, and understandable given literally defeating the dark lord. It's not like you need an extra year of school to become an Auror." Blaise nodded.  
  
Draco agreed silently. "Well, when mother asked me back, I decided to go. I knew most of the people in our year probably wouldn't come back, so it would spare me the classes with most of them." He shifted uncomfortably and Blaise's face went Grim for a moment as well. Being a Slytherin ever since has been rough on a lot of kids. "And I still wanted to be able to get a decent job, and I figured the best way to do that was to show that I could be...good. Y'know? It's not like I asked for..." he gestured to his left forearm. "This. I was stupid and reveled in the idea of being important for once. But of course, I figured out right away that I was wrong, and I knew my mistake. I was punished for my father's mistakes. So, I knew going back to Hogwarts to finish the seventh year was going to be hard. However, McGonagall seemed to take some pity on me. I didn't really want it, but I appreciated that she cared, I guess." Draco paused to check that Blaise wasn't bored, but he seemed to be patiently waiting for him to find his way to the point of the story. They had also talked about this before, but Blaise knew that this was important to him. "Everyone avoided me pretty much. Goyle and I fell out shortly after Crabbe died. I really only talked to you and sometimes Pansy. But we weren't really close after the war. I think she stayed with the other side till the end, though now she has come to her senses, or so I've heard."  
  
"Hermione, well. We had classes together whenever Slytherin's and Gryffindors were together. As you know, our seventh-year class was relatively small compared to the other years. She didn't talk to me really, which was understandable after all the damage I've caused her. My aunt-... Well, you know. She wasn't kind to her. The only reason we talked is probably that most of the students went home that year for Christmas. All the first and second years left, and only a few third, fourth, and fifth years stayed. All of our class went home, including you. So, Hermione and I were the only ones left in our class. I think she was aware of it a few days in and actively started to avoid me. But, I ended up running into her in the prefect's bathroom. Oh shut up!" Draco's face went red when Blaise raised his eyebrows and started giggling. "I just went up to take a bath, I was bored. But as soon as I entered I realized that someone else was in there, it was kinda foggy. I went to leave but I heard crying. Oh shut up!" Draco reddened again. "It sounds stupid, I know! But I know what that's like okay? Haven't you ever broken down in one of the school's bathrooms? It's a low point." He couldn't help but get a flashback to his breakdown which led to a fight with Potter. Draco shook his head slightly trying to get back on track.  
  
"Anyways, I stopped because I wanted to know who it was, and see if I could maybe help. I went in slowly and called out my presence. She stopped crying for a second and I heard water splash. I covered my eyes and kicked off my shoes. She didn't say anything, so I went further in and she said my name, that's when I knew it was her. Anyways, whatever, emotion, blah blah blah. We talked. She yelled. She cried. I apologized. We left the bathroom as semi-pleasant acquaintances. Then afterward after a day or so had passed, she started actively moving to sit across from me at the Slytherin table. Yeah, I was surprised too." Draco acknowledged Blaise's look of shock.  
  
"Wait, how did I not notice this?" Blaise asked. "And why didn't you tell me?"  
  
Draco shifted uncomfortably. "She didn't come over whenever you were with me. Maybe she didn't trust you or was afraid I'd be different around you, I don't know. And I kept it to myself because I'd rather nobody really know. It felt kinda, weird, and forbidden to talk to her. I mean, Potter was my rival and she's his best friend. I'm pretty sure she didn't mention it to them, I know at least not Ron. That's why she was upset that night, he's very overprotective to my knowledge."  
  
"You like her. Don't you?" Blaise tilted his head and crossed his arms.  
"Wha? No. I mean." Draco's face flushed again and shook his head. "No. I don't. We're just friends."  
"I dunno dude, the way you talked about her, and the way you talked about Weasley, just makes me think you like her."  
  
"No, I mean... Fine. Okay. Yes. Yes, perhaps I like her a bit. But it doesn't matter. Can we drop this?" Draco started walking towards the house now, keen on escaping any more deep conversation after just spilling his heart out. Blaise followed behind him smirking, but he knew it was better to drop it for now. Besides, Blaise had a feeling that Hermione was going to be at the party, after all, she and Luna were good friends. And if Draco thought that Blaise wouldn't meddle at all with this newfound information, he was greatly mistaken.  
  
Blaise was the one to knock on the door, and shortly after a beautiful head of ginger hair appeared before them. Blaise smiled up at Ginny Weasley and she responded with a smile of her own, though not as wide. The redhead was wearing a dark blue sequin dress that complimented her blue eyes, Blaise seemed to be well aware of the fact.  
  
"Blaise. It's great that you could make it!" She reached out and they exchanged a hug, Blaise holding on probably a second longer than necessary. "And I see you've brought, well." Ginny did not bother to hide her displeasure. She had always been a very forward girl, and Draco was not surprised that she was disappointed with him being there. "Hi, Malfoy."  
  
"Weas-Ginny." Draco corrected himself.  
  
She raised an eyebrow at him but her face seemed to soften a little before going back to Blaise, and then to him. "Look. Blaise has changed a lot since the war ended a few years ago, and he's a good guy. I trust him and I trust Hermione, so I'm choosing to trust you. But if you give me any reason to think you're up to something or you cause trouble, I will not hesitate to jinx you. You got that?"  
  
"After that surprisingly warm welcome? I wouldn't dream of it." Draco said earnestly but lightheartedly. Ginny seemed to find the response acceptable and proceeded to step back and let both of them in. They stepped inside the cozy house and Ginny shut the door behind them.  
  
"The dance floor is in the next room over. Food and drinks are in the kitchen and in the dining room. They've got a bunch of games going on down in the basement. Beer pong, limbo, you name it." She turned to Blaise. "Luna's down there showing off how good she is at beer pong. She loves muggle drinking games as I'm sure you know."  
  
"Yep, good old Luna." Blaise smiled and noticed Draco's surprised expression. "Oh yeah, never challenge that girl to a drinking contest. She looks small but she can hold and handle her liquor."  
  
"I'll keep that in mind." Draco laughed as he imagined Luna Lovegood outdrinking Blaise Zambini.  
  
"Who else is here?" Blaise turned back to Ginny.  
  
"I mean, everyone you'd probably expect. Harry, Hermione, Neville, Seamus, Dean, Cho..." Her voice flatted a bit at the mention of Cho but she continued. "...Penelope, Katie, Hannah-y'know. Everyone you'd expect."  
  
"So, no Slytherin's, basically." Blaise teased.  
  
Ginny's face flushed slightly but she brushed it off and shrugged. "I mean, you guys are here."  
  
"Wait, is Ron here? You didn't mention him." Draco suddenly realized, and the words just kinda spilled out of his mouth.  
  
Ginny eyed him for a second before shrugging off the outburst. "Well, I'm not really sure if he's 'round. He and Hermione got into another fight. Something about Ron and Cho or whatever. Hermione just kinda muttered and went off on her own."  
  
Blaise read Draco's face and asked the question Draco dared not to. "Is she okay?"  
  
"Yeah, I think she's back downstairs with Luna, although I highly doubt she's playing beer pong. Knowing her she's invested in a book or something." Ginny responded.  
  
"Well, in terms of Luna, I'd better go say 'hi'." Blaise smiled and wrapped his arms around Draco's shoulders. The other boy frowned and was highly tempted to throw them off, but Blaise was speaking and cut off the thought. "I'm gonna take Draco down with me, at least for a little bit. People probably won't love that we're here."  
  
"Understandable." Ginny nodded and folded her arms. Draco couldn't help but think she was referring more to himself, but he ignored it. He expected nothing less from the girlfriend of Harry Potter. "Well. I'll see you 'round then. I'll be up here keeping an eye on this floor. Oh yeah, upstairs is out-of-bounds." She pointed at both of them and her eyes narrowed. "Out. Of. Bounds." Then her face went back into a smile before waving and walking away.  
  
"Wow." Blaise and Draco said at the same time, though in very different tones. Draco raised an eye at Blaise and he shrugged and tried to brush it off.  
"She's off-limits, Blaise," Draco said flatly.  
"Yes, but there's no harm in looking." Blaise started walking towards a hallway at the end of the room. He seemed to know where he was going.  
  
"As long as it's just that." Draco frowned and followed after him. He trusted his friend, he really did, but he knew Blaise could get in too deep sometimes, especially with women. He didn't want Blaise to pull something stupid enough where Ginny just refused to talk to him. Draco glanced at the art on the plain hallway. One white wall had more minimalistic art, but it was very cozy and warm. The opposite side wall had art that was a lot more colourful and vivid. It held little structure and some paintings appeared upside down. "Well, you can certainly tell who decorated what."  
  
"Their rooms are even more impressive." Blaise turned a corner and went through an open doorway and started going down the stairs.  
"You've seen them? How?" Draco followed after him.  
"Eh, y'know." He shrugged.  
"Dude. You gotta stop that shit. It's creepy. And disrespectful."  
"Damn. What did Hermione do to you?"  
"Reminded me of human decency. My father wasn't exactly the most open-minded. I wasn't taught much about respecting women." Draco frowned.  
  
"Hmm. I wasn't being serious you know?" Blaise laughed and Draco felt a blush fall across his face. However Blaise didn't push any farther like he normally would, he had been rather vocal about his disapproval of Lucious Malfoy, and he probably didn't want to stir the pot further. They reached the bottom of the staircase and saw Neville and Luna cheering and laughing as Penelope and Cho downed beer. They seemed to have won the beer pong round as they had almost all their cups still on their side of the table, whereas Penelope and Cho had nothing on their side anymore.   
  
Draco noticed Harry, Seamus, Dean, and Katie all talking and laughing. Susan Bones and Terry Boot were off to the side, talking in whispers and touching each other flirtatiously. Dennis Creevy, Roger Davies, and Justin Finch-Fletchley were sitting on a nearby couch, talking and seemingly gambling. That's when he saw Hermione sitting off on a comically large recliner by herself. She was buried nose deep in a book and Draco felt his stomach lurch. He could just remember when he started noticing how beautiful her face looked when it was scrunched and focused. For some reason, Draco couldn't help but feel that Hermione in that recliner was one of the most beautiful things he'd seen in all his life.  
  
"Be careful, you'll catch flies." Blaise nudged him and Draco's face turned scarlet before nudging him back.   
"Shut up!" Draco fumed at him.  
  
Blaise simply shrugged and grabbed Draco's shoulders before forcing him a few feet forward and then pushing him. Draco stumbled and fell directly at the bottom of Hermione's chair. He glared back at Blaise who had already moved on to talking with Harry and the others.   
  
"Draco?" Hermione peered over and down at him. Draco felt heat rise to his cheeks again as he quickly stood up and brushed himself off.  
  
"Hey, 'Hermione." He smiled at her and she returned the gesture with a soft smile. "Ah, how come you're not with everyone else?" Draco blushed when Hermione scooted over and offered a space next to her on the large recliner. He hadn't even realized what she was wearing until now that he could get a better look at her. Her bushy hair was pulled up into a ponytail and she had light eye makeup on that only highlighted her large brown eyes. She was also wearing a short off-the-shoulder violet dress, there were ruffles that danced around her shoulders in place of sleeves, and they made a swirl before lining the bottom of her dress. Draco couldn't have felt more awkward as his pants brushed against her bare legs. He was only wearing dress pants and a dark green dress shirt, but he suddenly felt as if he were wearing a thick winter jumper.  
  
"I was partying for a bit," she casually crossed her legs and her ankle fell to rest on his calf. Draco thought he noticed a dark purple spot on her thigh but her dress rested to cover her leg again. "But I wanted to take a break, things got pretty intense and I want to be able to get home mostly sober tonight." She smiled at him with her book in her lap.  
  
Draco felt his heart doing somersaults as she beamed up at him. "Whatcha reading this time?" He peered over when she turned the book over to show him the cover. " _Waiting for Godot by Samuel Beckett._ I can't say I've heard of this book or of Samuel." He joked.  
  
Hermione cracked a smile. "Well firstly, It's not really a book, it's a play. So this is a script, really. And Beckett is a Muggle writer, so, you probably wouldn't have heard of him." He felt there was something that resembled sadness in her voice, but it went away when she continued to speak. "However I find his play really fascinating, and kinda confusing. But my mother told me not to analyze it too much, and just come up with what I think it's about after I finish reading. She says it doesn't really mean anything." There was a glow to Hermione when she talked about things that Draco came to love. He noticed those after spending many nights with Hermione in the school's library back when they were at Hogwarts in their seventh year. "I would love to see the play sometime, I've grown quite fond of them, but Ginny finds them a bit boring, and Luna doesn't focus well." She smiled.  
  
"What about," he paused, choosing his next words carefully. "Harry or Ron?"   
  
Hermione's smile faltered a bit, but she just smiled and continued to answer the question. "Well, I'm sure Harry wouldn't mind, but he's always so busy nowadays. He's still in training to be an Auror, though I'm sure he'll get the position. And Ron... well, he doesn't really get the purpose of Muggle theater, he also finds it rather boring. He doesn't really enjoy the time there." She smiled at him but Draco could tell that the conversation upset her.  
  
"Hey, uh, weird question maybe. But did you, tell anyone about us?" Draco asked.  
"Well, I mean I told Ginny and Luna. But they've agreed not to really talk about it, It's not their business."  
"And Harry and Ron?"  
"I told Harry too. That was a long conversation." She gave a soft laugh. "But he's open-minded about everything. He trusts my judgment."  
"And Ron?" Draco felt he knew the answer already.  
"No." She sighed. "No, it would probably be beyond reason to try to bring this up to him."  
"How are you two? If I may ask, I mean. Just, Ginny mentioned you had a fight earlier."  
"Oh, yeah... It was nothing abnormal." Hermione shrugged it off and Draco could tell she was done talking about the matter.  
  
"Hey." Draco shifted nervously before standing up. He felt Hermione's ankle slide across his calf as he stood and felt goosebumps rise where she'd grazed him. "Would you want to head upstairs and dance? Feel free to reject me if you'd like." Draco always seemed to falter in his normal suave behavior when it came to Hermione, but dancing was one of the few things he was really confident about. Draco noticed Hermione's face flush, and he felt his heart skip a beat.  
  
"I thought-I mean. I thought you seemed worried. About other people knowing we're friends?" Hermione looked up at him and he felt slightly dizzy looking into her eyes. Draco took a second to relax however and then he held out his hand to her.  
  
"People will know eventually, and I'd be proud to let everyone know that you're my friend." Draco smiled and Hermione's face flushed again. She smiled and set her book down next to the recliner before taking his hand. Draco's heart nearly leaped out of his chest but he pushed the nerves down as he helped Hermione up from the recliner. "C'mon." Draco kept her hand in his as he led her back out of the basement area and up the stairs. No one seemed to notice them pass as they were all relatively distracted, but Draco noticed Blaise glance up and send him a thumbs up. Draco simply rolled his eyes and kept walking up the stairs with Hermione following behind him.   
  
When he reached the ground floor he glanced around in case he could see Ginny anywhere. He wasn't sure how kindly the redhead would react to Hermione going to dance with him, but luckily she didn't seem to be around. Draco pulled Hermione into the other room where a majority of the flashing and spinning lights were. There was music blasting from the corner and the dancefloor was relatively crowded. He pulled her with him towards the middle of the dancefloor before turning to face her.  
  
"W-wait. I'm not the best dancer Draco, I'm not sure that I want to be in the middle." Hermione's face was red with embarrassment.  
"Don't worry about it, I can lead." He took Hermione's other hand. "I'll teach you a muggle dance. You've heard of swing, right?"  
"Well, yeah. Of course." He started to move and Hermione followed after and mimicked him.  
  
Draco was surprised by how in sync they were getting. Every once in awhile Hermione would stumble, and there was a moment where she actually tripped a little too far and her face fell against his collarbone. Normally it would throw him off, but dancing was the one thing that kept him together at that moment. "You still good?" Draco asked as he continued to lead her. Hermione nodded and worked to continue to keep up with her face red most of the time. The majority of the music was around the same speed, but sometimes it was faster. They had both forgotten how long they'd been dancing, and how many people were still around them. Draco was vaguely aware of people leaving and then more people coming onto the dancefloor, but he couldn't hear their whispers over the music.  
  
The two continued to dance but paused when the first slow song came on. They paused, chests heaving from the lack to rest. Hermione's eyes met Dracos, wide and nervous. Draco looked back at her unsure, he was afraid his feelings might breakthrough if he went through with this. Before he could decide, however, Hermione took the initiative and moved Draco's left hand to her waist, and rested her right hand on his arm. Her face was flushed, and Draco could feel the heat rising to his own cheeks. Hermione smiled up at him and he returned the smile. They started to move to the slow beat of the song and the pull Draco kept feeling towards Hermione only started to get stronger. As they continued to dance, he could have sworn that they'd gotten closer to each other. He felt Hermione's breath on his neck, her baby heels only making her slightly taller.  
  
"What the fuck are you doing!" An angry voice stopped the dancing pair in their tracks. Draco saw Hermione's eyes grew wide and he recognized the look of fear on her face. Draco felt for his wand in his front pocket as his instinct of being in danger kicked in. He turned to see Ron Weasley standing in the doorway fuming. Harry, Ginny, Blaise, Luna, and Neville were all standing behind him. He noticed Harry was in a defensive stance and Ginny was glancing nervously between Ron and Hermione, her wand was also drawn. "Hermione. What do you think you're doing?" Draco took a half step forward so he was closer to Ron than Hermione, but not moving in front of her as he knew she didn't need his protection, however, It didn't stop the want to protect her.  
  
Draco glanced at Hermione, not wanting to take his eyes off Ron for too long. He could tell Ron was ready to draw his wand as well, and he felt the need to jump into a duel. Hermione looked tense but he noticed her wand was attached to her at the back of her thigh with a ribbon, he hadn't even noticed it earlier. "Ron, we were just dancing." Hermione was trying to deescalate the conversation, and her body language was defensive as if waiting for an onslaught of attack. Draco was surprised when she shrunk a bit further behind him, and he took it as permission to help her if she needed it.  
  
"That didn't look like 'just dancing' to me, 'Mione." Ron growled. Draco noticed the flush on his face and he could tell that he was drunk. This situation seemed like a recipe for total disaster.  
  
"Honestly, Ron. We were just dancing." Hermione said firmly.  
"With Malfoy?"  
"Ron he's changed."  
"Like bloody hell, he's changed! He's a bloody Death Eater!" Ron yelled.  
  
Hermione's face tightened and Draco felt anger rise in his chest. He glanced at the others to gauge their reactions to what Ron said. Harry looked uncertain but upset, Ginny was avoiding Draco's eyes, Blaise looked angry, Luna appeared confused, and Neville seemed frightened. Draco glanced at Hermione and then at Ron. He wanted to defend himself, but he knew this wasn't the time or place to be worrying about his image.  
  
"He's not a Death Eater, Ron."  
  
"Hermione how many times has he called you a Mudblood! How many times has he tried to kill Harry! How many times has he put us through literal hell! I don't care what you say, he's fucking evil, Hermione! He let his aunt carve into your arm and all he did was watch!" Ron was screaming at her at this point.  
  
"Ron, please stop! You're wrong!" Hermione yelled back at him.  
"I'm wrong? Take a damn look at your arm and you can see what he did to you! You've got the scar to prove it!"  
"Ron please stop this! Can you please relax?"  
"No, there's no way I'm letting this slide!" Ron seemed to reach for his wand.  
  
Ron then took a step forward and instantly Draco heard, "Stupefy!" Harry and Blaise both called out and had their wands pointed at Ron.   
  
Ron was unable to react quickly enough and in turn was laying on the ground, unconscious. Draco turned to look at Hermione and saw that she had tears building up in her eyes, her wand was only half drawn. He wasn't sure what to say as everything he said was true, and he still felt like he didn't have a place in this as he hardly knew the scope of what was happening. He felt Hermione grab his shirt with her fingers and move to rest her forehead on his back. Draco thought against hugging her and decided to just stand by as her shield, if it were him in this situation, he wouldn't want all eyes on him either.  
  
"Hermione..." Ginny looked at her friend, but she stayed back and didn't try to approach her.  
"It's... It's fine." Hermione's voice broke slightly. "Just... I don't wanna talk about it."  
"Yeah, that's okay. Maybe later." Ginny gave her a weak smile.   
"I think it might be best to call the party to an end." Luna spoke up and everyone silently agreed.  
  
"I'll take care of Ron." Harry spoke up as he moved towards his best friend. He paused before going to move him and turned to Draco. "Malf-... Draco. I'm sorry about Ron. You didn't deserve that." Hermione lifted her head up to see above Draco's shoulder. "And neither did you. Don't go thinking you did." He spoke as if the two had a shared secret. Harry waved his wand and Ron rose up and floated into the air and hovered there, Hermione glanced away. "I'm gonna borrow your fireplace Ginny, and use the floo powder." Ginny merely nodded.   
  
"I'll come with you. We should bring him to Mum's. I should fill her in on what happened." Ginny had a frown on her face and then turned to Draco. "Look, It's no secret that I don't like you, but what my brother did was uncalled for, and for that I'm sorry." She seemed honest, although unwilling to tell him this. Draco only nodded in acknowledgment, he didn't want to take any of the attention here.  
  
Hermione just stood there and at this point, she had let go of Draco and was just staring at her hands and the wand still clutched in her right. It looked like she was trying her best not to cry. He looked up at Neville and Luna, who had started to clean up the rooms with their wands and telling people as they went that the party was over. They seemed to be trying to draw attention away from Hermione and him. Blaise had met Draco's eyes, nodded, and then went to talk to Luna quietly. After he had spoken to her, he started making beds appear in the large living room across from them. Ginny and Harry had left the room with Ron, and it only left Hermione and himself behind. Draco felt at a loss for word as he didn't really even know where to begin when trying to talk to her after that.  
  
"Hermione. Would you like me to take you home?" Draco asked softly. Hermione paused before looking up at him, it probably was the first time she looked at him since Ron stepped in. She folded her arms across her chest in a protective way.  
  
"I...I need to get my book." Hermione seemed dismissive.  
  
"Accio _Waiting for Godot._ " Draco reached out his hand and the book came flying into it. He held it over to Hermione who had tears running down her face. "I'm not letting you pull a Hermione, okay?" She took the book from him silently. "Would you like me to take you home?" Hermione paused to think and Draco waited for her. When she nodded he went up slowly and gently took her arm. "Alright. Ready?" Draco wanted to make sure she was prepared to apparate, with Hermione it was hard sometimes to tell how emotionally fragile she was. Sometimes she could cry but her heart was a rock and sometimes her heart was a puddle, he didn't want to risk her falling apart if he could avoid it. When Hermione's hand reached around to grip his arm he knew she was ready. Suddenly there was a squishing sensation and he felt Hermione's handgrip tighter, and then the sensation ceased and Hermione unleashed her grip.


	2. The Reveal

They had arrived at Hermione's flat. Once they had graduated from Hogwarts Hermione moved away from her parents but stayed in a muggle residence. She wanted to hold onto parts of muggle life because she really rather enjoyed it. It was a small navy blue flat with a white wall interior, however, the decor seemed like a very cozy lounge throughout the house. There was at least one book in every room including the two bathrooms. Like Ginny and Luna, Hermione had expanded the interior of the house so it was bigger on the inside. However, with Hermione's flat, she also charmed it so if a muggle was to look or walk in the house would appear to be normal-sized.  
  
Hermione unlinked her arm from Draco's and moved over to set her book on the coffee table and then proceeded to collapse onto the couch. Draco smiled sadly at her and moved over to sit on the recliner opposite her. "Do you want to talk about what happened? Cho too?"  
  
Hermione's eye's widened and her eye's flitted to meet Draco's. "How did you know about Cho?"  
"Ginny." Draco responded simply.  
"Sometimes that girl really can't keep a secret." Hermione muttered under her breath.  
"Well. Do you want to talk? I understand if you don't want to though."  
  
Hermione watched him for a minute before sitting up. "Yeah. We should." She bent down to fuddle with her shoe straps and take off her heels. "Can we talk and walk? I'm going to change."   
  
Draco's face flushed ever so slightly. "Yeah. Sure." Hermione stood up and make her way over to the small carpeted staircase and Draco followed after her. He averted his eyes to the side because if he looked up he had a clear view of Hermione's butt, her dress only highlighting her natural curves. "So, um. Start with Cho I guess? It happened first."  
  
"Well, yes. So, Ron, Harry and I got to the party. I convinced the boys to come early to help Luna and Ginny set up. I was on decorations, Harry was figuring out the music because Ginny and Luna have never used Muggle equipment before, and Ron decided to be in charge of drinks."  
  
"Why does that seem like a terrible idea?"  
  
"Because it is," Hermione sighed. She made her way around the corner and went into the room at the end of the hallway. Draco paused outside of the doorway and stood outside. "So, Ron got the drinks a little earlier than everyone as he had to taste it in order to gauge its flavor, but he was only just tipsy by the time the party started." Hermione slid off her hoister for the wand and set in on the bed along with said wand. She then moved to take off the dress but remembered there was a clasp that she couldn't undo by herself. She felt her face flush. "Hey Draco, can you help me with this zipper? It's got a clasp attached to it. I didn't change until I got to the party. I think I left my clothes at Ginny and Luna's, I'll have to get those later."  
  
Draco stepped into the room and she walked over to him before turning around. Draco had to calm himself, he had helped his mom zip her dresses hundreds of times, this was no different. No different at all. He reached up, undid the clasp, and pulled the zipper down halfway, revealing Hermione's smooth back and her baby pink bra. "Here ya go." He felt his face go red but then noticed three bruises on her back. He frowned but chose to ignore them for now and proceeded to step back outside of the room.  
  
"Thank you," Hermione responded and proceeded to take off the lilac dress. Draco kept his back to the doorway and willed himself to keep looking anywhere but behind him, his emotions mixed and his brain turning.   
  
"You're welcome."  
  
"Well, so the party started off fine. People started coming, it was good to see people again. Ron was getting really clingy and annoying like he always does when he gets drunk. It's only hard to deal with because if you reject him at all he gets so mad. Ginny and I beat Harry and Ron in beer pong, he got so angry he left Harry to finish both drinks by himself. Frankly, I didn't want to check on him immediately since he was acting like a child. But eventually, I went upstairs to see him and who do I find him cuddling up to? Cho Chang." He heard Hermione huff from behind him. She put on a black tanktop and periwinkle sweats before putting on a pair of fuzzy black socks. "She was all over him they were basically fused together, but I only think she did it to try to make Harry jealous." Hermione moved back over to the doorway and Draco moved aside for her.  
  
"So, what was his excuse?" Draco asked as they both started walking back toward the direction of the living room.  
  
"He told me it was all her and that she was crazy. But I know Ron, and I know how easy it is for him to get distracted by women. He was all over her too." She huffed as they made their way down the stairs. "He had the nerve to lie to me about it, and after all the fucking chances I continue to give him... it's just fucked." Hermione cursed and Draco raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Wait, chances? You mean this has happened before. Hermione, how did I not know about this?"  
  
"We talk pretty often but I just don't like bringing him up with you, okay? It's weird and I just... he doesn't really like you, obviously. So I just try to avoid the subject. The other's at least try with you, but Ron never really has. Any time your name gets brought up he gets all mad. He's probably just jealous of you or something." Hermione and Draco had reached the living room again and she took a seat back on the couch then gestured to the spot on the couch across from her. Draco smiled and sat across from her on the couch, still listening. "I'm sorry I didn't mention it, but I just... I don't really like talking about Ron in general." Hermione gave a sort of half-shrug. She turned to look into the empty fireplace and looked around for her wand. Draco took the initiative to point his wand and start the fire for her, knowing she probably left her wand upstairs.  
  
"Shouldn't you want to talk about your boyfriend?" Draco asked.  
  
"Yeah... I know I should... There's just..." Hermione met Draco's eyes as if she wanted to say something. She seemed to be searching for something and wasn't sure what to do about it. "Things have just gotten different over this last year. We were okay when I was at Hogwarts, but then... things just got weird. Ron had wanted to move in together after I graduated Hogwarts, but I told him that I wanted to live on my own for a while first. He seemed okay with it, but then as time went on it was obvious that it bothered him. And then... then his temper just got worse about it. We fought more. Y'know? Sure we bickered a lot normally-I mean that's why we're friends now-but he had never been this bad before. He started drinking more, and you've seen what that does to his already bad temper."   
  
Hermione turned to meet Draco's eyes again as he watched her. "Also, I'm sorry about Ron said. I know we've talked about this, a few times in fact, but still... I've already forgiven you for all of that. And I'm sorry that he brought it up. You're not a bad guy Draco." Hermione's large eyes bored up into him and he gave her a soft smile.  
  
"I know. Thank you, Hermione, for reminding me. I never expect people to let me change, but I'm grateful that you did." He moved his leg over so he could nudge her with his foot. "Besides, It wasn't surprising that Ron said any of that, I was sorta expecting it for whenever I saw him tonight." Draco pulled at his shirt collar, it was getting uncomfortable in the dress clothes.  
  
"Maybe so, but it doesn't mean you deserve it." Hermione smiled at him.   
  
"Yeah, I suppose." He smiled back at her. "Hey Hermione, do you mind if I head upstairs and change? I brought some spare clothes in my pocket. Extension charm." He winked at her, as he originally got the idea from her once she told him about when she was hunting for Horcruxes with Harry and Ron.  
  
"Yeah sure, go ahead." She motioned him off and he stood up and left the room to go up into the upstairs bathroom. He wanted to change but he also wanted a moment to think. Little red flags seemed to keep popping up as the night went on, and he couldn't help but start to get worried about Hermione. There was just something, off, about Ron and Hermione's relationship. He had suspicions, but he couldn't guarantee that it wasn't his own feelings for Hermione getting in the way of thinking clearly.  
  
Draco entered the bathroom and turned on the light. He noticed a little nook by the bathtub and he smiled. It had a stack of books and a small wooden slab next to it, Draco guessed she used it to read books in the bath and avoid getting them wet. He closed the bathroom door and slipped off his shirt and pants before reaching into his expanded pocket and pulling out a pair of black sweats and a green tank top.   
  
"I really need to switch up my wardrobe sometime." He got dressed and looked at his reflection in the mirror. "Mother always said I looked handsome in emerald green." He shuffled a hand through his hair to break up the small amount of gel he had put in it and paused to see his arm in the mirror. He looked down at his left forearm, the scar of the dark mark still deep and visible. He could also see the cuts towards the top of the mark where Draco had tried and failed to cut it out. "Dark Magic always leaves a trace." He muttered it to himself but he felt a pang of sadness for some reason. Draco had thought he had gotten used to the scar. He thought he'd gotten used to the stares and the glances. "I should talk to Potter about it sometime." He chuckled to himself. "He probably knows a lot about scars."  
  
Draco smiled to himself and leaned back against the wall behind him. Why did it bother him so much again? Yeah, the party sucked with the people who did notice him and stared. Ron had verbally abused him but he had expected nothing less, so why did it hurt this time? "Hermione..." Draco nodded to himself. "Yep. It's always her." Draco sighed and grabbed his clothes from the floor and pulled out his wand from his pocket. "Expecto Patronum." Draco watched as a silvery-white mist came from his wand and started to form but wasn't corporeal. He sighed and waved his wand to make the Patronus vanish. "I really should take notes from you, Potter. I don't know how you do it." He rolled his blackthorn wand in his hand. "Thanks for choosing me again. I don't think I can ever thank him enough for giving you back." He smiled to himself and put his wand into the front pocket of his sweats before opening the door and turning the light off.  
  
Once Draco stepped out of the bathroom he immediately heard voices that set his nerves off. No one should be here but Hermione, and he highly doubted that Ginny would stop by after the brief conversation she and Hermione had. He pulled out his wand and crept as quietly as he could towards the staircase and trying to discern the voices that got louder as he walked.  
  
"-not a bad person!" He made out Hermione's voice, she sounded upset and angry.  
"Since when have you learned that." It was Ron.  
"When I went back to Hogwarts my seventh year. He was there too." Hermione crossed her arms.  
"This is the first I've heard of this! Hermione, you're my girlfriend!" He yelled.  
"Yes! And I knew you'd react this way! You rarely ever give anyone second chances!" She yelled back.  
  
Draco kept moving and tried to maneuver to see if he could get a view of what was happening. He peeked from the second set of stairs and noted that they were probably in the living room since he couldn't see them. He made his way down the stairs and started to creep along the walls, trying hard not to be seen.  
  
"And since when have you?" Ron growled defensively. Draco only knew a little but he knew this was a catastrophic thing to say.  
  
"When have _I_ ever given second chances? Ron our entire relationship has been built upon tens of thousands of second chances! Every time I turn around you seem to be draped over another girl! Every week I hear a new rumor about how you've been flirting with the new girls at the Ministry! And the thing is, I'm pretty sure most of them are true!" Hermione sounded a mix between angry and sad, and Draco's heart couldn't help but hurt for her.  
  
"What are you talking about Hermione? You know I'd never!" Ron pleaded with her but there was still anger in his voice.   
  
Draco reached the point where the yelling seemed the loudest, and soon enough he peeked around the corner to see Ron with his back to him and Hermione glaring daggers at Ron. He noted that only Ron had his wand out and remembered that Hermione's was upstairs. Draco pulled himself back out of sight want mumbled under his breath. "Accio Hermione's wand!" The tiny thing zipped around the corner and Draco caught it as quietly  
  
"Ronald. Are you fucking joking? I saw you with Cho just tonight!"  
"I told you she was the one all over me!"  
"You could have said no but you didn't!"  
"'Mione c'mon!"  
"No! I'm sick and tired of you lying to me. If you can't be honest then I will. I don't love you anymore, and this is over." Hermione's voice was firm and unwavering.  
"Wha-...'Mione. No. No, you're joking." Ron's voice was filled with a mix of anger and heartbreak.  
"We're done. I want you out."   
  
"No. No! Hermione whatever I did I can fix it! You don't know what you're saying. This is just Ginny or Luna again huh? Telling you those stories about her relationship with Micheal probably just messed up your head." Ron seemed like he was trying to convince her into calming down.  
  
Draco peeked over just barely to see Ron going towards Hermione and her backing away. "I know exactly what I'm saying and we're over. We're done!" She shouted at him and in turn, he grabbed her wrist and tried to pull her back to him. "Ron get off of me! Let me go!"  
  
"No, you're going to listen to what I have to say! One way or the other!" Draco's body moved as soon as he saw Ron's right arm move and swing. The next thing Draco knew he was sending a spell straight at Ron which sent the other flying. He saw Hermione fall to the ground as Ron flew into the wall and ran over to her.  
  
"Hermione. Hermione!" Draco knelt by her and helped her into a sitting position, luckily she was okay and conscious. Draco's eyes darted back to wear Ron lie against Hermione's wall, books splayed on the floor from the shelf above him which had broke in two, he was out cold. Hermione held her head in her hand, her eyes closed in pain, Draco didn't dare move her more in case she had any worse of an injury.  
  
A whoosh of the fire sent Draco to his feet as he aimed his wand at the fireplace. A person stepped out from it and it took only a moment for the person to recognize the situation. "Draco?" Harry looked around confused.   
  
"Why are you here?" Draco felt anger bubbling inside him, though he knew Harry was probably here for only innocent reasons.  
  
Harry made no move for his wand and kept himself steady. "I'm looking for Ron. He ditched the Burrow maybe 20 minutes after he got conscious. When Ginny told me he'd given them the slip my first instinct told me he'd come here." Harry took the chance to take in Hermione on the ground and Ron against the wall behind them. "I take it I was right then." Harry looked back to Malfoy who slowly lowered his wand. "What happened?" Harry took a step and when he knew Draco's guard was down he continued over to them and kneeled by Hermione.  
  
"Weasley happened. He got into a fight with Hermione and socked her." Draco's words were laced with fury.  
"You're kidding." Harry stood up and looked over at Ron, clearly upset.  
"I wish I was."   
"Is Hermione okay?" Harry asked.  
  
"I don't know. It all just happened. But he got her pretty good. She might have a minor concussion." Draco kneeled back down to Hermione when she tried to stand. "Hey, I know you're probably strong enough to stand, but please stay down. We shouldn't risk you standing, Hermione. We should get you checked out.  
  
"It's not like this hasn't happened before." Hermione's voice protested but she stayed down. Draco felt anger burn inside of him.  
"This what?" Harry's voice filled with anger. "Hermione. You told me-"  
"I know what I said. I lied okay. I wasn't testing anything. It was Ron." Hermione kept her head down.  
"Hermione-"  
"Harry can we please talk about this later." Hermione's voice was final and Harry then dropped the discussion, but Draco could still feel his rage.  
  
Harry pulled out a coin that had the letter A on it. He flipped it thrice in his hand and then stowed it back in his pocket. Maybe twenty seconds later three popping noises were heard around him and Draco raised his want to be met with the faces of three other figures pointing their wands at him.  
  
"Wands down!" Harry called and immediately the figures lowered their wands, Draco did so slowly. Draco took the time to notice who was standing around him. He recognized Neville, Luna, and Dean and he finally let his guard fall. It was around the same time that they also recognized him but instead of relieved they were still slightly on edge. Except for Luna, however, who seemed pleasantly excited to see him.   
  
"What's the situation, Harry?" Neville asked, somewhat nervous of Malfoy.   
  
"We have had a small disruption here. Dean, I want you to come with me and we're going to take Ron into the ministry. We'll get him checked out there, but we need to have a discussion with his father. Luna, Neville," He paused and added. "and Malfoy, you three are going to escort Hermione to St. Mungos and get her checked out. Make sure she's okay and get her checked out. I'm sending the three of you because hopefully, we'll have to move her as little as possible. And take the floo network, apparating may be bad if she has a head injury."  
  
"Wait, what-" Neville started but Harry cut him off.  
"Respectfully Neville, Dean, Luna. I'd appreciate it if you didn't ask any questions. I'd prefer to keep this on the down-low."   
  
"You got it, Harry." Luna smiled and moved over to Draco. "Hello Draco, how are you doing. I saw you at the party but I figured it wasn't a good time to talk to you." Luna smiled up at him and Draco returned her smile.  
  
"Yeah, uh. It was a rather bad time at the party. I've been okay. You?"  
"Oh I've been wonderful. Neville and just celebrated our anniversary!" She smiled and Draco looked to Neville who was scarlet.  
"Uh, c'mon. Let's get Hermione to the hospital." Neville made a small cough and moved over to pick up Hermione.  
  
"I don't get a say in this, do I?" Hermione grumbled half-heartedly.  
  
"Nope." Draco said and received a small smile from Hermione. Luna reached down to grab her feet, and Neville and Draco each took a side. Draco glanced down at Hermione's left arm and saw the deep scar that was stuck in her flesh. He couldn't help but feel a pang of guilt when looking at it. Hermione noticed this and poked him in the side. She mouthed the words 'not your fault' and Draco gave her a small smile.   
  
He looked over and Dean was fixing the mess that Draco blasting Ron had caused, and Harry had Ron levitating again. Draco, Neville, and Luna all picked up Hermione carefully and then made their way and stepped into the fireplace. "Hey Harry, mind sending us off?" Neville asked.  
  
"Yeah, gotcha." Harry moved over to them and grabbed some floo powder from the shelf above the fireplace. "On three say "St. Mungos." Neville took the lead and said 'St. Mungos' as Harry threw down the floor powder and soon they were engulfed in flame and spit back out in a large fireplace.  
  
A Healer rushed over to them and started asking questions. Draco answered as best he could and everything seemed to be done in a blur. Hermione was taken away quickly and the three were left still covered in soot. Soon another Healer beckoned them over and then followed her to the waiting area on the first floor. "You won't be waiting for long. As I'm aware this incident wasn't magical. We'll just ensure she hasn't suffered any major damage before releasing her." The Healer smiled and trotted away.  
  
Draco's body seemed to finally relax for the first time since before Ron had arrived. With everything that happened and worrying about Hermione, his mind wouldn't let him rest until he knew they were all out of harm's way. He looked over at Neville and Luna and noticed that Luna was comforting Neville though he had no idea why.  
  
"We could visit them if you like, Neville." Luna stroked his hand with her thumb.  
"I... I don't know, we're here on official business." Neville shifted uncomfortably.  
  
Draco suddenly had a realization. "Neville. You should go see them." He gave him a soft smile.  
  
"How did you-?" Draco cut Neville off.  
"Auntie Bella." He said in an apologetic way.  
  
Neville's face contorted and he could tell that he had invoked strong emotions from saying her name, but he then relaxed and let out a sigh. Luna hummed happily and continued to rub circles into his hand. "You'll let Harry know?" He asked.  
  
"Yeah, of course. Go spend time with your parents, I'm sure they miss you." Draco gave him a sad smile however Neville returned the gesture with a brighter expression. He turned and awkwardly hugged Draco before standing up with Luna in tow.   
  
"Thank you, Draco." Neville gave him one last smile before he and Luna turned away and headed towards the stairs. Luna waved back at him and Draco gave a small wave in return, he could finally understand why Harry loved his friends so much.  
  
Draco had just sat back to get comfortable when he saw a girl with bushy brown hair around the corner and walk towards him. He stood up to meet Hermione and noted that her eye and temple was beginning to bruise. "Did they do anything?" He gestured to her eye.  
  
"They checked me out, yeah. It's just going to bruise, that's all. They offered to perform an anti-swelling charm but I have muggle medication at home that I can use." Hermione shrugged passively. "It only took as long as it did because the Healer kept asking questions about everything, and we had to get into a talk." Hermione tried to dismiss this but Draco raised an eyebrow skeptically.  
  
"You mean about your abusive ex-boyfriend," Draco said flatly.  
  
Hermione's face went scarlet and she crossed her arms. "Yes. Yes if you have to call it that, then yes." Hermione huffed and started walking back towards the fireplace. Draco followed after her and went to grab her arm but stopped himself.  
  
"Hermione that's what it was." Luckily his words were able to stop her on their own. He moved forward to meet her in the fireplace.  
  
Hermione huffed and took a handful of floo powder in her hands before shouting out her address. The next moment they were engulfed in flame and then they ended up back in Hermione's living room. "Here." Draco waved his wand over the both of them and in an instant, they were clean and spotless. Hermione continued to huff but gave him a silent thank you. "Hermione. When did it start?" Draco asked.  
  
"I don't want to talk about it." Hermione crossed her arms and went to sit on her couch.  
"I think you should." Draco moved over to sit on the opposite side of the couch from her.  
  
"You don't own me Draco Malfoy." Hermione said it and then the damage was done. Draco felt a tiny spark of anger in his chest. He slowly stood up and was prepared to leave when her voice stopped him. "Wait! Please. I'm sorry. You're not-I just... I'm sorry Draco. I didn't mean that." Hermione's pleading eyes worked oh too well on Draco, and thus he sighed and sat back down. He knew he shouldn't have tried to walk away in the first place. that's the last thing she needs right now. Hermione looked down at her hands once he sat, and he waited patiently. "It started about a year after graduating from Hogwarts. It was just yelling and bickering at first. Normal, small fights. He'd grab me by the hand or arm sometimes, and I just brushed it off. But he'd get upset and apologize right after, and he starting drinking more because he felt sorry for himself. And that... that's when things got bad." Hermione was gripping her sweats in her hands. "You name anything physical you could do to a person...it probably happened." Hermione's voice got quiet and he could see her eyes getting red.  
  
"So... the bruises on your back, and your thigh..?" Draco felt his heart sinking.  
"You saw those?" Hermione asked softly. Draco nodded silently. "Yeah. They're from him."  
  
Draco stood up from the couch silently and starting pacing in front of the fireplace as he tried to get his thoughts together. Hermione watched him nervously as she wasn't sure what he was planning on doing. Thoughts and emotions were racing through Draco at a rapid pace. He was angry and confused, even more so because he felt he didn't have the right to be as angry as he should be. He wasn't supposed to like Hermione like this, as a friend he should want to kill Ron, but not like this. His heart was breaking and yearning for Hermione all at the same time.  
  
"I'm sorry I almost walked away earlier. You're hurting and I shouldn't even have pressured you into telling me this much Just, let me know if you ever want tostop, I don't want to push you more than I already have." Draco went to speak but paused to rethink again. "Does anyone else know? About Ron?" Draco finally stopped pacing and Hermione seemed to relax a bit.  
  
"I'm...I'm not really sure. Besides Harry, who found out tonight, and you. I'd say that no one else knows, but I can't say that no one else is suspicious." She was playing with her sweats again. "I imagine there will be a lot of rumors going around after this. It'll get out, I'm sure." Hermione looked the saddest he'd probably have ever seen her in a while.  
  
"Hey, Hermione," Draco moved back over and sat directly next to her. To his surprise Hermione didn't move away in any capacity, she just looked up at him with wide eyes. "Do you want to do anything about this?" He asked her. Hermione looked surprised, but immediately he saw the cogs in her brain turning. "If I'm being honest, I want to maim him. I want to destroy him with my bare hands. That's how angry I am, and how much I lo-care about you. But, frankly, it isn't my place to decide what to do about him, and nor is it anyone else's but yourself."  
  
Hermione seemed surprised by this, but she gave him a soft smile. "I... I don't think I was expecting that." She looked like she was going to reach for his hand but she stopped herself. "I honestly expected a worse reaction from you. You tried not to show it for a while when we were at Hogwarts, but you can be very protective." Draco felt the heat rise to his cheeks but he said nothing. "Thank you, for everything." Hermione sat back on the couch and her leg pressed up against Draco's. "And, I don't know. I haven't really thought about it." Hermione fiddled with the drawstrings on her sweats. "Everything just happened so recently, so I'm not really sure how I feel about anything right now." She glanced up to meet his eyes. "There's just a lot of mixed emotions right now, frankly." She blushed slightly.  
  
Draco suddenly felt very awkward sitting next to her, it was like some kind of barrier had suddenly been broken. They met each other's eyes and he found himself just staring at her and her back at him. Hermione moved her left arm over to rest on Draco's left leg and he felt a chill go down his spine at her touch. She started to lean in and his face flushed.  
  
"Hermione." He rested his hand on hers. "Do you really think this is appropriate?" he asked. "I mean, there is literally nothing more that I'd love than to kiss you right now, but I don't think that's right."  
  
"Draco, sometimes I really miss how reckless you seemed to be." Hermione smiled and chuckled. "Look, when we became friends after the war, it put a lot of things into perspective. All of the late-night talks, the letters... It took a bit to figure it out, but things have been confusing for a while now. Mainly given that, well, I haven't loved Ron for a while now." Hermione glanced away and then back at him. "And a large part of that was him, but I'd be lying if I said part of it wasn't you."   
  
Draco felt his heartbeat threaten to burst through his chest. He was filled with unimaginable joy but soon after came a wave of uncertainty and regret. "Hermione, I hope it's obvious that I have feelings for you, but you also just broke up with Ron. And after the night you've just had... I don't want to dictate your decisions, but I don't think that this is what's best for you right now." He sighed and took her hands in his and placed them at his knees. "And selfishly, I want to know that this is what you truly want and that you're certain that you feel this way."  
  
"Do you doubt me?" Hermione didn't sound angry, but she seemed slightly hurt.  
  
"It's not that I doubt you, I just want to make sure you don't doubt yourself. You've been through a lot, emotions are high... and of course, I want to avoid false hope..." Draco sighed.   
  
Hermione looked at him and her heart was aching. _Of course, he would be worried._ She then looked down at their hands. _But I know that I like him. I've had feelings for him a few months after Christmas._ "I-I get it..." She smiled sadly. "However, I can assure you that my feelings are real. I've been trying to deal with these emotions for a while now... there were a lot of conflicts as I tried to comprehend our complicated relationship and history." Hermione looked back up at him and Draco knew all too well everything that she was talking about. "Just, school, the war, your family... there was just so much to process but for some reason, my heart just couldn't seem to get over you." Hermione took the moment to move and cup Draco's face in her hands. "So I know. I know that I like you... a lot."  
  
Draco's face flushed completely scarlet. Never in his life had anyone ever confessed so honest and pure to him before. "Hermione..." Draco stared down at her and took in her wide eyes and flushed cheeks. "I-I really want to kiss you right now." His face couldn't get any redder, but if it could it would.  
  
Hermione's face grew redder as she stared up at him. "Y-you can you know." Draco shook his head in response, however, making Hermione's hands fall down back into his lap.  
  
"I still don't think I should. You just broke up with Ron. I'm going to court you properly once this situation is resolved, as I have a feeling that it's not quite over." Draco smiled however and took her hands in his own. "But once it is, I'm going to make sure that he's the last thing from either of our minds the day I taste your lips." Now that everything was out on the table he felt he had the courage to put on the Draco Malfoy charm. Hermione's face grew as red as he was before. Draco leaned forward causing Hermione to fall back onto the couch. He moved so he was hovering over her, but he made sure to leave a wide gap in case Hermione wanted to duck away. "For now I'll just tease you and let your mind wander and do the work that I won't right now." Hermione let out the smallest whimper as her breath caught in her throat. Draco smirked and leaned down to rest his face on one side of Hermione's face so he could whisper into her ear. "If you've really given me so much thought, I hope you can imagine how much thought I've given to you. And I mean everything appropriate and not."   
  
Hermione reached up and placed her hands up by Draco's shoulders, only pushing slightly to where he could face her again. Her face was crimson and Draco drank in the sight proudly. She huffed at his smug expression and rolled her eyes. "You're such a tease," Hermione mumbled. "but I guess I know what all those girls saw in you."  
  
"I can charm when I want to." Draco smiled and sat back to help her sit up again. "However, I will say that no one's ever confessed to me like that, and I sincerely doubt I've ever been that red before in my life." He took her hand and rubbed his thumb over her knuckle. "I may have embarrassed you a bit, but you're the only one who's ever had me that flustered in my life." Hermione returned the soft smile he gave her. "You really are one-of-a-kind, Hermione."   
  
A spark fluttered from Hermione's fireplace causing the two to turn their heads. They both stood up to see what was going on and a note flew from the small blaze that had lit. Hermione picked up the piece of paper and only briefly glanced at it before moving to grab a pen that was perched on top of the fireplace. She scribbled a short word back on the note and threw it back into the flame.  
  
"It's just Harry and Ginny. They want to come over and talk." Hermione looked at the curious Draco.  
"Oh. I mean I'm fine with it, but are you?"  
"Why wouldn't I be?" She asked.  
"Hermione, they probably intend to talk about Ron. Especially Ginny."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's still more to the story and most of it is already written! I'll try to update within a week or so for each chapter!


	3. The Hard Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for all the fun parts.

Hermione paused like she was stupid not to have considered that. She glanced back at the fireplace before moving back over to sit on the couch as Draco wordlessly followed her. "I didn't think about that. I kinda forgot it was a thing. I guess it's just so normal to me that I don't consider it out of the ordinary."  
  
Draco had sat on the other side of the couch because he knew Ginny and Harry would be here at any moment, but at this moment he really wished that wasn't that case. "Hermione, you mean Ron," he paused as he didn't know a better or gentler way of phrasing it. "hitting you?"   
  
Hermione's face grew slightly red and she started fiddling with her sweatpants strings again. "I mean, yeah? I guess? It's just, yeah it's scary in the moment, but at the same time, I always know what's coming? Y'know, do something wrong and get punished for it? Kinda like Pavlov, I guess?"  
  
"Uh, well I don't know what Pavlov is-"  
"Who. Ian Pavlov-"  
"I don't know _who_ Pavlov is, but Hermione, in the kindest way possible, that's not okay. What he did to you is not okay."

"Logically I know and understand that Draco, but that's not all that's on the table here. I know what Ron did was wrong, and I know I don't and didn't deserve any of it, but at the same time, it was normal. It wasn't quite a routine but there was enough predictability every day where it could have been." She shifted uncomfortably, still having not have looked at him this entire time. "And it's like, when something is like that, when it's almost a routine, your brain just kinda can't help normalizing it and thinking you deserve it." She frowned and glanced up at him. "Like, I know I'm not supposed to think or feel that way, but I kinda do. A part of me still believes that I deserved everything that happened."  
  
A silence fell between the two of them. It wasn't awkward, or overwhelming, but merely a calm silence. Draco wasn't exactly sure what to say as he understood exactly what she was talking about, it just broke his heart that he knew he couldn't do anything to stop it.  
  
"Hermione, I-" Draco was interrupted by a whir of the fireplace. The two of them turned to see the flames rise and Harry and Ginny step out from them. Harry seemed to be trying his best to keep on a brave face and Ginny seemed angry and confused.  
  
"Oh." Harry noticed Draco sitting on the couch. "You're still here." Draco was sure he didn't intend to be rude as it was simply a statement, but he couldn't help but feel like there was something else under those words.  
  
"Yeah. We came back from the hospital together." Draco replied simply.  
"Hospital?" Ginny looked to Draco and then to Harry. She was fuming.  
"You didn't tell her anything?" Draco side-eyed Harry as he stood up.  
  
"No. I figured it wasn't much of my place. Although she knows I took Ron into Ministry-Watch underneath his father. So he won't be interfering anytime soon." Harry replied and met Draco's eyes. The two of them seemed to have a tense air about them, one that did not go unnoticed by Hermione.  
  
"Whatever this weird thing going on is, can you two cut it out? Please." Hermione frowned.  
  
Harry snapped back into a more casual demeanor as if he has done this multiple times. It was almost as if Hermione's scolding worked like something that kept him grounded in reality. "Yeah, uh, sorry Hermione." Harry nodded to her.  
  
"Not to be annoying here, but can someone please fill me in on what's going on here?" Ginny had her arms crossed and kept looking between the three of them.  
  
"Sorry Gin." Harry gave her a weak smile before moving over to sit on the recliner by the couch. Ginny huffed but proceeded to sit on the recliner opposite, leaving Hermione and Draco alone on the couch in the middle. Draco sat back silently. This wasn't his place to say anything unless Hermione wanted to, and especially unless she wanted him to. Harry suddenly looked as if he had a realization and pinched his brows together with his fingers. "Ah, Hermione. I'm so sorry. Did you even want to talk about this? I know I asked to come over in my note, but I didn't even mention this."  
  
"It's okay Harry, I figured we'd end up talking about everything when you came over," Hermione responded dismissively. Draco chuckled since they had just had this conversation and Hermione shot him a playful glare and he simply shrugged.  
  
With formalities out of the way, the four began the long and rough conversation all around. Hermione spoke her piece from beginning to end and all the way up to current events. There were almost no interruptions the entire time except for questions, which mainly came from Ginny and Harry, but Draco had asked one. Tears were shed from every party member at one point or the other. It wasn't until Hermione finished her story that the other three jumped in for support and offering advice and condolences. The three of them knew that they couldn't erase what happened, and for Hermione's sake they knew that the only thing she could do was to learn and grow from the experience, unfortunately. More tears were shed as things got more personal and in-depth come the ending of Hermione's story. She had tried to explain the events as plainly as possible, and it seemed she was even dismissive at many parts early in the story which only worried the other three more. She presented it as a series of events almost, although they had affected her emotionally at some point, however, Ginny, Harry, and Draco were persistent in making her understand the gravity of the situation and that what she went through was not deserved.  
  
"So, is that it?" Hermione let out a sigh and leaned further back into the couch. Over the course of talking Draco and Hermione had ended up closer to each other on the couch but they weren't close enough to touch. They both had swollen bags under their eyes and tear-stained cheeks.  
  
"I guess." Harry's eyes were still swollen from earlier.   
"I know you told me to stop apologizing, but it feels like that's all I can do." Ginny's face was even redder than her hair and was dabbing her eyes with tissues.  
"There's nothing anyone can actually do. It'll just take time." Hermione smiled and shrugged.  
  
"Well Ron is going to be under Ministry watch for a while, and until you decide anything you don't have to worry about seeing him anytime soon. The people in charge of him has direct orders to not let him anywhere near you." Harry stood up. "I d need to discuss some private Ministry matters with you, Draco. Could we borrow the kitchen?" He asked Hermione.  
  
"Of course. Just go." She brushed him off like it was the stupidest question.  
  
Draco glanced and met Hermione's eyes before standing up and following Harry into Hermione's kitchen. It was just as cozy as the rest of her house, but it was strangely clean. He went over to the island and leaned against it whilst facing Harry. "What did you need to talk to me about?"  
  
"It's about your relationship with Hermione."  
"She told me you already knew that we were friends." Immediately put off, Draco crossed his arms.  
  
"Yeah, I did. But you don't look like you want to stay friends. I saw you two dancing. I was the one who tried to keep Ron away from you two. Everything he did was uncalled for, but with the way you two were dancing, I would have reacted pretty irrationally too if I was drunk." Harry frowned.  
  
"You said it yourself. That us 'two' were dancing. Hermione was enjoying herself as well."  
  
"Which is why I didn't do anything." He spat. "I haven't seen her that carefree and happy in years." Draco suddenly felt the weight of those words as well as Harry. If she hadn't been open like this in so long, there was only one main cause they could think of. "Look," Harry wanted to get off the depressive subject that they had just finished discussing. "I know Hermione trusts you, but I've heard plenty of the rumors surrounding you and girls at school."  
  
"Oh please, Potter. You're not seriously bringing up the rumors of longing women?" Draco rolled his eyes.  
  
Harry seemed to bristle with anger. "Yes, Malfoy. I am." He made sure to stress the Slytherin's last name and Draco realized then that he had called him 'Potter' again by accident. "I know plenty of girls fell for you at Hogwarts, but I've also seen you flirting with plenty of them." Harry took a step forward. "I don't even want to think about how many of them you actually entertained, but if you think you can just swoop in because you're Hermione's saving grace, you're dead wrong."  
  
Draco felt hot anger burning inside of him. "Always looking down on people. I thought you'd changed but I guess not. What I did at school is none of your business and if you don't know it then don't act as if you do." He frowned as took a step forward as well. "Yes, plenty of girls had crushes on me. Yes, I flirted with plenty of them. However, none of those pests were worthy of being with me." Draco took another step so he was just a few feet from Harry. "Maybe one day we'll both get over these petty feelings, but it's obvious that it's not going to be today. What I do know, is that I love Hermione and I've never experienced anything like this feeling before. I may have been a scumbag who brought up the hopes of women for fun, but I only have one woman in my heart and it's the one sitting in the other room." Draco turned around and took a few steps away from the Auror in hopes of calming himself down. "Think whatever you want Harry, but I know who I am. I don't need you to believe me, but it would sure as hell make things easier on me."  
  
There was a long silence that followed after Draco had finished speaking. Harry had listened to every word and was considering every possible meaning of what he said. Maybe Draco was telling the truth, why else would he lie? Draco clearly could care less about how Harry views him, if anything Harry suspected was true back in school, what would be the harm in admitting it when it was in the past? Any person guilty of something in their past would be able to use that exact excuse to get rid of the guilt, but that's not at all what Draco was doing. He fully acknowledged everything and admitted to change just as Hermione has been claiming this entire time to Harry. There were few people that Harry trusted more than his friend, and every moment he's seen Draco it seems that she's been right all along.  
  
"I'm sorry." Harry had decided. "I was just trying to look out for her, but I wasn't actually listening to her at all. And clearly, I can't see when there's bad going on right underneath my nose." Harry sighed. "I believe you, Draco."  
  
"Thanks." Draco was still turned around. "I'm sorry as well." He looked back behind him before fully turning around. "I get where you're coming from, so I won't fault you too much." Draco sighed. "If that's it though, we should probably head back."  
  
"Well, there is a question I wanted to ask following this question," Harry responded. Draco raised an eyebrow. "If she's okay with it, the Ministry wants someone to keep an eye on Hermione. It's up to her completely whether or not she wants to go to therapy, but they at least want to assign someone she trusts to keep a loose watch on her. I don't think Ginny is a smart choice given her proximity to the situation, and I'm fully booked. However, Hermione seems to trust you quite a lot, so if she permits it, I'd like to ask you to keep an eye on her."  
  
"Trying to set me up with your friend already after I've confessed?" Draco asked and Harry's face grew red. "I'm kidding. But, yeah. Of course." He shrugged. "She's probably had a lot of mental shit that she's already had to deal with, and I doubt it's going to get better after actually admitting everything happened." Draco put his hands in his pockets awkwardly. "But, are you sure that it should be me? Is it really smart to put her in prolonged close contact with the person she likes and someone who likes her? Aren't you worried that could just stall the healing process?"  
  
"Yeah, maybe," Harry sighed. "But, positive reinforcement is a good thing. She's had a lot of terrible experiences with Ron, and I doubt she even scratched the surface of it when telling us her story." Harry paused. "It may not be the greatest help, but If there's any trauma that's caused by touch, it's important that she learns about it."  
  
"So exposure therapy? You want me to grab her?" Draco growled.  
"No! No, it's just." Harry's voice came off slightly nervous. "But things like sex." Harry blushed bright red.  
"You want me to have sex with her?"   
  
"No!" Harry shouted with his face burning crimson. "It's just, you pin your partner down sometimes when you make out and shit right? And when you're pulling someone to follow you, sometimes you end up grabbing their wrists." Harry's face had faded to pink. "She just mentioned being grabbed, pushed, and... hit a lot." Harry faltered. This wasn't easy to talk about, but he couldn't imagine how hard it was for Hermione even with the calm mindset she had surrounded herself in. "Stuff like pushing someone onto the bed, pushing them up against a wall?" Draco grinned at him and Harry's face went scarlet. "Shut up! You know what I mean!"  
  
"Have experience with that, Harry?" Draco chuckled.  
  
Harry's face now resembled the colour of a ripe tomato. "Shut up!" Draco realized he quite liked teasing Harry Potter. This was much more fun than what he did at school. "Look, I can tell she likes you and I believe that you're being honest about your feelings." He wasn't looking at Draco anymore. "Just, stuff's bound to happen y'know? Whether you're trying to hold yourselves back or not."  
  
"So if things happen, having a loving, positive situation happening after she's triggered can help rewrite her brain? Like you said, positive reinforcement." Draco crossed his arms and took a second to think."  
  
"Yeah. I don't want you to trigger anything, and given where you work I'm sure you understand the importance of feeling safe. I want someone around her to watch her in case a trigger happens. So eventually, she can stop feeling scared of certain situations. And maybe she'll feel safe again one day."  
  
"Got it." Draco frowned. "This sure feels like we're making decisions for her. She should have been here for the conversation."   
  
"Yes, I know. But you work in the Improper Use of Magic Office, and I know you head any cases involving Dark Magic. You've dealt with plenty of people affected by curses, so you understand why you might not want those people in the room whilst you discuss things."  
  
"Oh please, Harry." Hermione's head popped around from the corner and Ginny popped out as well, sheepishly reeling in an Extendable Ear. "Do you remember how mad you went when no one was telling you anything and constantly talking behind your back?" She crossed her arms. "I'm a big girl and I can handle conversations about my own mental state and the best way to go around it." She frowned and Harry looked apologetic. "I'm smart enough to know what I should do, even if it I may not like the situation. But, newsflash, I was in a situation that I didn't like already. It's hard to get worse than that."  
  
Harry sighed. "How much did you hear? When did you break out the ears?"   
"Immediately." Ginny smirked.  
"Ginny!"  
"What? You talking to Malfoy about Ministry work? Even if it was true I knew Hermione would come up given the situation."  
  
Hermione huffed. "Either way, we heard everything." She then grinned at Harry. "Draco really pushed your buttons didn't he?" Harry's face flushed red. "Honestly, bringing up your sex life in a conversation about me?" She grinned and this time Ginny's cheeks went red as well. Draco beamed at Hermione, he was looking forward to spending even more time with this woman. "Either way." Her smile had faltered slightly. "I'm okay with Draco keeping an eye on me. As you said, positive reinforcement can be a good thing. I don't know what'll happen, but either way, it's worth a shot."  
  
"I can ensure positive reinforcement." Draco smirked and Hermione flushed.  
"That's such a weird way to flirt." Ginny rolled her eyes. "Get a room."  
"Ah yes, so Harry can pink you up against a wall?" Draco teased.  
  
Harry and Ginny's faces went bright red and Ginny shot a glare at Draco before going over to Harry and mumble-scolding him. Draco took the moment to move over next to Hermione and lean down slightly in order to whisper to her. "I'm sorry about talking about you behind your back. Are you okay? After hearing everything?" He asked.  
  
"Yeah, I'm okay." She gave him a small smile before blushing at the proximity and then taking a step back. This did not go unnoticed by Draco, but he didn't want to push her into an uncomfortable situation by continuing to tease her. "I think it's cute, how much you care about me."   
  
Draco shrugged. "I'm just treating you in a way you deserve to be treated. With respect." He gave her a sad smile. "I care about you deeply as well, but looking out for your feelings is just basic human decency."  
  
"Well, thanks for that." Hermione blushed. She glanced at Harry and Ginny and saw that the two were now chatting pleasantly. It seems that Harry managed to reassure Ginny that he didn't intend to make anything about their private relationship, public. "And also," She turned back to Draco and went up to him to whisper. "I heard what you said about being in love with me. It was cute." Draco's face flushed and he startled away from her.  
  
"Whatever." He rolled his eyes. "It's all true though." He added. Hermione beamed up at him and grinned.  
"I didn't know you worked at the Ministry." She looked up at him.  
"Yeah, I joined a year after I graduated Hogwarts." Draco shrugged.  
  
"It was kept very quiet as per his request, however." Harry chimed in. "Blaise normally goes into the office to pick up his papers, so he doesn't come around the office very often unless he has to."  
  
Draco shrugged again. "Guilty as charged." He then moved over to sit at the chairs by Hermione's kitchen island. "With my father being somewhat judged at the Ministry, I prefer to keep in the shadows unless I have to. Only the people I work with get to harass me, not everyone else." He had a small smile on his face.  
  
"Yes, we work in the same department and I've only ever seen his name or heard it when talking about assignments. Otherwise, I've yet to see him myself." Harry shrugged. "I've only heard good things about his work though."  
  
"Certainly you don't need to work?" Ginny asked.  
  
"No, I don't. But I'd like to make my own fortune rather than piggy-backing off of my parents." He looked at her and Ginny's face flushed slightly. "Besides, my family was known for being the people that my department prosecuted, and I intend on at least escaping that shadow." Hermione smiled to herself. "Now, how much of my personal life are we planning on getting into tonight? Hermione and I have said enough, maybe it's time for Ginny or Harry to spill."  
  
"Sorry, Draco." Harry quickly apologized.  
"It's fine. But, what's next? No offense, but you two came here to talk to Hermione and now that's done. So, what was the plan after talking?"   
"Well, I wasn't completely expecting you to be here still, and my intention was to talk to you, but now all that's done." Harry responded.  
  
"I mean, do I get a say here?" Hermione piped up. "This is still kinda my house, and there were so many interruptions. I would love to rest if that's okay with you?" Hermione crossed her arms. She wasn't quite annoyed, but you could tell that she was exhausted. "It's, kinda been a long night."   
  
"Yeah, of course." Ginny nodded and tugged at Harry's arm. "C'mon, let's go." Harry nodded and followed Ginny as she pulled him back towards the living room. Hermione followed after them and Draco stood up in order to follow her. The two moved over to Hermione's fireplace and Hermione stopped just short to watch them. "Again, Hermione, I'm sorry about everything. The Ministry doesn't really want me hanging out with you right now since they're worried about Ron, but... we'll catch up sometime? Okay?"  
  
"Of course. And I don't blame you for any of this. It's not your fault and it's not mine. Things... just happen." Hermione gave her a small smile in return.  
  
Ginny nodded and gave her a small smile in return. Hermione then stepped forward and gave the both of them a hug before stepping back. "I'll keep you updated if anything happens. I'll also send over some papers that you'll need to sign regarding Draco keeping an eye on you. It's not a paid position or anything, but a written note that you've agreed to have him around. If you ever need a therapist, the Ministry can provide one and they'll need the note saying-"  
  
"Harry. Leave the work at home for once." Ginny lightly elbowed him. Hermione smiled gratefully.  
"Sorry, 'Mione." Harry flushed. "We can talk about it another time."  
"Just send me a letter." Hermione smiled and brushed him off.  
"Yes, of course. Ah, Draco, are you joining us?" Harry turned to Draco and he was caught off guard.  
  
"Hmm, at the very least I don't want to travel through the floor network. I'm not very fond of it. But, I also think Hermione and I should talk about the whole 'me watching over her' thing. If she's up to it at least." Draco glanced at her and Hermione nodded.  
  
"Makes sense." Ginny added slyly. She winked at Hermione before grabbing some floor powder from the small chest Hermione kept at the bottom of her fireplace. "Alright the, we'll be on our way." Ginny turned to Harry. "We should probably check on my mum." Harry nodded in agreement. "Alright, take care! The Burrow!" Ginny yelled as she threw the powder down and the other two watched as they were engulfed in flames before disappearing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies if I offended anyone with how I talked about dealing with trauma. Most of how the characters address it is what I know personally from my own experiences. I'm not licensed and therefore am not truly educated about this. I can only speak to my own personal experience and go through the advice I've followed and have been given.  
> PTSD and abuse is a terrible and complex topic, and it's different for every single individual. There will always be commonalities but differences as well. If anyone who's reading my story has experienced something similar I do hope you reach out for help whenever you feel ready, but I do hope you reach out.
> 
> The final chapter should be up in a few days, thank you for your patience. <3


	4. Letting it Heal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's the end! Thanks to all of you for reading! Make sure to check the notes at the end!

There was an a few moments of silence before Hermione finally sighed. "Thank goodness that's over! I thought they would never leave." She moved over to lay back on the couch. "I love them but I'm so tired of people today." Hermione glanced at Draco who was still standing over by the fireplace. "Not you, of course."  
  
"I'm flattered." Draco grinned. "However, I find myself tired as well. If you want, we can talk about this in the morning? Although, of course tonight works if needed."   
  
"No, I definitely won't ask you to stay up for me." Hermione sat up. "Although, I would love for you to stay for me." Hermione quickly blushed. "Wait, I mean stay with me! Like-stay with me in terms of here. At my house. Staying with me at my house!" She rushed out.  
  
Draco laughed at her. "Staying with you in any way works for me." Draco responded smoothly and Hermione blushed even harder. "I suppose I'll start my duties tonight. Where would you like me to stay?"  
  
Hermione seemed slightly started by the question but she quickly dismissed it. "I have a few guest bedrooms, but you can stay in the one next to mine. I'd hate for you to sleep on the couch."  
  
"I'd make another comment but I'll just leave it up to your imagination." Draco smiled and Hermione flustered. She was honestly getting a little tired of her feelings going haywire around Draco. Ever since they both confessed she couldn't get over this giddy schoolgirl feeling and it was driving her a little mad. Hermione got up and she started turning off the lights in her house. Draco just hung around awkwardly by the stairs as he waited for her. When she was done with lights and locking all the doors and windows she started up the stairs with Draco behind her. "So, small thing but feel free to decline to answer, do you think you need someone to watch over you? I know you agreed to it, but how do you actually feel about it?" Hermione stopped just after she got up the stairs and Draco almost crashed into her. "Hey, you alright? You don't have to answer if you're not up for it."  
  
Hermione sighed and turned around to face him. She was only about four inches shorter than him, so with her a few steps up she was looking down at him. Draco realized that this was a serious situation but he also felt his stomach do somersaults. "I don't think I need anyone to watch over me." She gave him a small smile. "But, I'm not going to stand here and act like I haven't been going through anything either." She took his hand and pulled him so he followed her as she led him back to her room. He'd been in it earlier, but he never took much time to look around. Surprisingly, only one wall was an entire bookcase and one of the others was covered in photos of friends and family. She had a desk hidden in a nook by her books and the rest of the walls were covered in art but very spaced out. It seemed extremely neat and organized with shades of lavender, light blue, and white. There were some accents of darker colours but otherwise the room was very light and airy.  
  
The brunette let go of his hand once she had reached her bed. Draco watched her as she then moved to her desk opened a drawer before proceeding to remove all of the papers, books, and journals from inside. He moved over to her and stood at the opposite end of the desk as she reached inside the empty drawer and shifted the bottom of it. There was a small click before Hermione jiggled the bottom before pulling out a a false bottom of the drawer.   
  
"A false bottom? What're you hiding Granger?" He teased.  
  
"What I'm about to show you, Malfoy." SHe smiled before pulling out a thick, worn, tattered, (fake)leather-bound journal. She handed it to Draco and he took it reluctantly. He knew that objects could radiate dark magic, but this book just radiated almost pure sadness. "Most girls have some form of diary. And here's mine." She gave him a sad smile before sitting on her bed.  
  
Draco looked at her before looking back at the book in his hands. Hermione was just staring at her hands as she waited for him to open it. The blonde knew that he wouldn't like what was in this journal, but he also knew that Hermione was trusting him with this private piece of her, and he wasn't about to reject it because he was scared of what he would see. If he stood next to the Dark Lord, he could open this book. Draco took a seat in the chair at Hermione's desk and opened the book away from her. If what he was feeling was right, Hermione wasn't very fond of this book either, so if he could shield that feeling from her in any way, he would.   
  
The twenty-two year old had no idea what to expect when he opened the journal, but the thing was he realized he wasn't able to. When he tried to the book refused to open, as if it was glued shut. Draco chuckled to himself, after all this build up and his nerves were suddenly gone. "Hey Hermione, you locked the book." He laughed.  
  
"Oh!" Hermione flushed. "Sorry, I forgot." She smiled and laughed a bit herself. "Bluebell." She waved her hand and Draco felt pressure from the book relax. "Sorry about that, It really just slipped my mind."   
  
"No worries." Draco made sure to give her a smile before turning back away from her. Hermione went back to looking at her hands but she felt her anxiety ease just enough. Hermione realized that for the first time a sense of safety could finally last. Draco was now finally able to open the journal. At first glance, it just looked like a casual diary that talked about what all happened in a day. But, as he continued deeper, he realized that the entries became shorter and their subject matter started focusing around one person. Hermione was describing the situations that happened in detail, and Draco's stomach churned as he realized the dates became almost daily as he got halfway into the book.   
  
Eventually Hermione's entries became just a few words along with the dates and it was 'Yesterday happened again.', 'It was the same at Saturday', and 'It was Monday, but worse.'. Draco felt his blood boiling and he also wanted to throw up. The longer entries when they happened became so descriptive, and Hermione went into the thoughts and emotions behind everything. Eventually there started being entries mentioning small to severe nightmares. He found himself reading and crying at the same time. He wanted so desperately to have this twisted feeling end and to get a break, but he felt that if Hermione didn't get one, the least he could do was finish reading her journal until the end. Throughout the diary, Draco could see different smudges and blotches that tattered the pages. You could tell just by looking sometimes at how Hermione was feeling whilst writing the entries. At least half the pages had tear-stains and ink smudges, and Draco felt his heart stop for a moment when he saw what looked like red ink. He got to the end and the last entry was two days ago, although as an end of a chapter he figured Hermione might want to put in her final entry.  
  
Draco closed the book and set it down on the desk. The two both felt the extreme tension between them. Hermione was waiting with devastating anticipation, and a part of her was deadly afraid that even after all the good things, Draco would turn on her now just like Ron had. The man in the room himself was actually trying to contain everything he was feeling. He was working his hardest to contain his building anger and hatred towards the ginger-haired man. He wanted to destroy him and even kill him for every thing that he did to Hermione. However, he knew that this wasn't his fight and he shouldn't be allowed to take anything into his own hands. This was Hermione and how she was feeling, and he wasn't about to hurt her for his own selfish reasons.  
  
Finally, the blonde stood up and moved over to the bed to sit fully on the bed next to Hermione. He did so slowly in case Hermione wanted to move away from him or even leave the room. After reading all that went down in her journal and knowing his own demons, he understood all too well the amount of fear that she might be feeling. However, Hermione didn't move and stayed partially-frozen where she sat. It wasn't as if Hermione was scared of Draco, but she couldn't control her body's initial fear of confrontation.  
  
"I'm not mad." Draco says quietly. Hermione let's go of a breath that she didn't realize she was even holding. "I'm gonna hug you, okay?" Draco waited until Hermione nodded before grabbing her and pulling her up from the edge of the bed and into his lap. He pushed down the thoughts of finally being able to hold this girl and wrapped his arms around her without saying a word. Hermione slowly wrapped her arms around his and felt them tight to her body. The relief of finally being able to say everything had finally happened, and it was so happy and overwhelming all at the same time.  
  
As soon as she allowed herself to feel secure Hermione had started to cry. After earlier tonight she hadn't thought it was possible for one person to cry so much in one day. Draco felt his heart breaking as he felt Hermione's body shuddering in his arms. He could feel her body being wracked with sobs and squeezed her tighter in his arms as he didn't really know what else to do. The two stayed like that for awhile, even after Hermione's tears had long dried up. Draco convinced Hermione to let him leave at one point to grab her water once she mentioned she was feeling lightheaded. It took a little bit of convincing but Draco arguing about how she needs to look after her health when considering everything. He had gotten her a large glass and she had been sipping on it the rest of the time. Once Draco had sat back on the bed Hermione had crawled back into his lap. She didn't need to say anything and he hadn't objected either; staying with him had just seemed like the natural state of being for now, and Hermione wasn't about to object to it and neither was Draco.  
  
"I'm kinda surprised you haven't said anything yet." Hermione took another sip from the glass in her hands.  
  
"There's a lot I want to say." Draco paused. "I feel like you've had enough for tonight about all of this." Draco glanced at the clock on the wall that Hermione had bewitched so the numbers changed colours as the hands moved. "Besides, it's three thirty in the morning. We both should probably get some sleep." He sat back so he was putting his weight on his arms. Hermione leaned back against his chest and put her head on one side of his face. Draco blushed. "This isn't quite what I meant."   
  
Hermione drank the rest of her water before floating the cup over to her side table. "Can you sleep with me tonight?" She mumbled quietly. Draco's face flushed completely red. However, he smiled before responding.  
  
"Now, Hermione I thought I told you I wanted to court you properly before any of that." He grinned but his face was still warm.  
  
"Mm?" Hermione's face flushed red and she quickly sat up and turned to face him. "That's not what I meant! I-" Hermione stopped after she realied Draco was laughing and just teasing her. She growled before crossing her arms. "You're a dirty tease, Malfoy."  
  
Draco moved forward and put his hands on both side of her. "Yeah, and I think you kinda like it, Granger." He smirked and caused a rosy flush to go across Hermione's face again. She rolled her eyes before pushing him back slightly. The man moved back easily as he wasn't about to pressure her any more than teasing did. He smiled back up at her and Hermione's face softened jus slightly. "Of course I'll stay with you." Draco moved and slid his legs off the bed. "I'll leave so you can change okay? If you want to." Hermione nodded with a 'thank you' before Draco took the time to leave the room and stand outside the door. Whilst he was in the hallway he slipped into the bathroom where he left his other clothes. After pulling out a pair of black shorts from his extended pants pocket he changed and then went back to Hermione's door. "You ready?"  
  
"Yeah, you may come in."  
  
Draco walked into the room and closed the door behind him. Hermione was wearing dark purple silk shorts and a lavender silk camisole. Underneath the camisole Draco could see the bruises on her back peaking out again, along with a bruise on her chest that had been covered by her previous tanktop. He felt his heart sink when she moved to face him and he caught a glance of more bruises on her inner thigh, along with the one he saw previously at the party. Draco sighed and moved over to sit on the bed and Hermione followed suit.  
  
"Thank's for doing this, Draco. I know you didn't have to. It means a lot to me." Hermione slipped under her purple comforter and turned over to face Draco who was still sitting up in the bed.  
  
"You don't have to thank me, but you're welcome." Draco sank down into the covers and turned so he could face her as well. "I kinda like you y'know?" He smiled. "And don't even bother with the baggage talk okay? I have plenty of my own and I know you know that. I know you'll stay by me either way, I mean, you already have." Hermione returned his smile with one of her own before moving forward, pushing up his arm to it came around her and holding onto him. Draco blushed as he felt her chest push up into his side. "Hey Hermione, this is an awkward question, but do you realize what you're doing right now?"   
  
"Oh, whatever could you mean?" Hermione grinned and Draco sighed. "Yes, but I also don't normally wear a bra when I sleep anyhow. I hoped you would be mature enough to keep your mind out of the gutter."  
  
Draco blushed and rolled his eyes. "I'm still a man who's interested in you, of course I'm going to notice. I notice even when our fingers brush up against each other." He moved his arm into a more comfortable position and looked down at her. "And you call me the tease." He smiled.  
  
Hermione returned the smile with her own before burying her head into his chest. "I'm sorry, but I've been holding back for quite some time now. You really know how to dance, Draco Malfoy." She smiled and he blushed. "But, I want to take this slow just like you do. I know I shouldn't rush into anything, even if my body's screaming at me to jump your bones right now." Hermione said this so nonchalantly that Draco swore he looked like a tomato.  
  
"Noted." He gulped.   
"Don't worry, I'm not gonna try anything serious." Hermione smiled and gently kissed Draco's chest.  
  
Daco sighed and closed his eyes. "Honestly, I kinda wish that you would. You make it really hard to hold back as well." Hermione smiled to herself and hugged Draco's waist even tighter. "Sleep well, Hermione."   
  
"You too." Hermione closed her eyes and felt Draco's other hand some up to rub circles into his arm. Eventually the two both fell into an easy sleep, and for one of the first nights in awhile, Hermione's dreams were mostly pleasant, with the nightmare only lasting a short amount of time. After all this time of being scared, it seemed like Hermione would finally be given the chance to heal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I get enough requests (heck maybe even if I don't) I want to continue the story but with a time jump. I'd do it on a separate fic because this on its own is a conclusive story, but I'd love to explore the two actually getting together and see how that plays out. Let me know what you think and thank you so much for reading!


End file.
